For Five Years
by Doctoress
Summary: Rae meets the most amazing man in the universe, but what happens when she finds out how long she's been gone?


**Hallo and welcome to my second Doctor Who fanfic! Now, I know it's not Wednesday and my new publish day was Wednesday, but this plot bunny would not leave me alone, and when I typed this up, instead of letting me a wait until Wednesday, it insisted this story be published now. This will not be regular though. Unless the plot bunnies can't help themselves. But hopefully I can stick to my Wednesday routine. Now, on to the story! Geronimo and Allons-y!  
**

* * *

Fifteen year-old Rae ran out of the house calling over her shoulder, "I'm going for a run, mum!"

"Right dear! Be back by supper!" Rae's mum called out the door.

As Rae ran down the street she decided to go by some of the local shops. It was only noon and supper wasn't until six.

She stopped in front of a market when she heard the noise. It was odd, like a whirring, but a bit like a vworp sound as well. **(AN:Y'all know what that means...)**

She followed it to a street corner that opened into an alley. There stood a box, the size of a telephone box, but it was blue and said police on it. A sign in front said:

POLICE TELEPHONE

FREE

FOR USE OF

PUBLIC

ADVICE & ASSISTANCE

OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY

OFFICERS & CARS

RESPOND TO ALL CALLS

PULL TO OPEN

Rae pulled on the door, and it swung open.

"Oh my god. It's smaller on the outside and bigger on the inside." She said, for inside was what could only be described as a machine that whirred and blinked lights.

"Well, which is it then? Because it can't be both." a voice said.

Rae jumped. "Who are you?"

A man with a bow tie and floppy hair stepped out from behind the... machine, in the middle of the room. "I'm the Doctor."

An awkward silence passed.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask Doctor who?"

"No. I'm going to ask how the laws of physics allow this to be possible. This being bigger on the inside." said Rae matter-of-factly. Honestly she wasn't going to bother about the bloke's name when he had a box that defied the laws of physics.

"Ooo, smart one. Say, you want to see more impossible stuff? This box can travel in time and space." said the man- the Doctor.

"You're kidding. Prove it." Rae challenged. If this was real and wasn't a dream... well, she wasn't going to leave if she could help it.

*time skip*

Rae and the Doctor ran into the T.A.R.D.I.S, and slammed the door behind them.

"Oh my gosh. That was terrifying!" exclaimed Rae. She had just been on yet _another_ adventure with the Doctor, instead of the relaxing picnic they planned to have in New New New ect. New York.

"I certainly didn't expect Daleks to be here." said the Doctor. "They're like boomerangs... they always come back at one point."

"Well, after that fiasco, I'm going to go wash up." said Rae, and walked off towards her room.

A few minutes later she came rushing into the console room. "Doctor. I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to choose your answer carefully."

"Okay... why are you so worried looking?" said a thoroughly confused Doctor.

"If I had stayed in my own time, what year would it be now?"

"Uhhh... 2019?" said the Doctor.

"Doctor. You know what this means, right? I've been traveling with you for _five_ years. I need to go home. Can you send me back to the time and place you first met me?" asked Rae. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen her mum in five years.

"Alright Rae. I'll take you home." said the Doctor, not his usual, bouncy self for once.

"Now Doctor, you don't think I'm gonna go and leave you forever, do you? I just want to see my mum, explain what happened, comfort her a bit, and then you and I can be on our merry way!" said Rae playfully. "The truth is," she said, in a more serious tone. "I couldn't go back. Not unless the impossible happened. Something drastic."

*time skip* (not five years this time)

"Mum? It's me Rae. Look, this must be a shock, but you have to listen." Rae stood in the doorway, in front of her mother.

"But, this can't be true! You look twenty!"

"Mum, I can explain. There's this man called 'The Doctor' and he has a box...

* * *

**Helloooo Stonehenge! Sorry, I had to. Anyways, sorry I didn't include any of Rae and the Doctor's adventures, I might make a fic for that, if the plot bunnies come back (but they never do when I actually want them to...) so stay posted!**


End file.
